El amor prende las llamas de la pasion
by Tini Black
Summary: juntos descubren sus pasiones dormidas, sus cuerpos se complementan, se entregan, solo existen ellos REGALO PARA Lii OS


Los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer toda la trama de esta historia mía =P

--

"El amor… prende las llamas de la pasión"

--

La noche estaba más obscura de lo normal. Era el cumpleaños de Ness y teníamos que festejar a nuestro modo. La luna no se había mostrado esa noche quizá no quería ser testigo de lo que pasaría. Reneesme sabía perfectamente que la estaba esperando en el auto y salió a hurtadillas de su casa.

A lo lejos pude ver como su esbelta figura se hacía cada vez más visible conforme avanzaba. Subió al auto con esa gracia que solo ella demostraba al caminar y que la hacía ver increíblemente sexy…

-Ya vine…- me susurro acercándose peligrosamente a mi oído mientras me llenaba de besos la cara.- te extrañé mucho – dijo entre jadeos pasando sus suaves manos por mis brazos

-Yo también te extrañé linda…- conteste en el momento en que la mano derecha de Nessie se apoderaba de mi miembro, asiéndome gemir ante el contacto.

Y vaya que la había extrañado no la habían visto, estuvimos separados por una semana después de que su hermano Edward nos cachara teniendo sexo en mi Hummer. Y ahora Edward no nos dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, teníamos que aprovechar cada segundo de tiempo libre para estar juntos. Esta noche sus padres salieron de viaje y le pedí a mi mejor amiga Bella que se encargara de Eddy para entretenerlo…

Reneesme había resultado ser la mujer más apasionada, aventurera y excitante que en mi vida hubiera tenido, sumándole a esto que la amaba hasta el tuétano, cosa que sabía que era correspondido.

-¿Cuando regresa tu papa?- pregunte justo cuando comenzaba a besarla desde el cuello hacia abajo.

-Me dijo que mañana por la noche. Por lo cual debemos aprovechar al máximo esta noche y el transcurso del día de mañana. El único problema será Edward…- me contesto justo cuando se apoderaba de mi miembro con la boca y comenzaba a darle una de esas mamadas que tanto me enloquecían.

-Bella lo mantendrá alejado de nosotros. ¡Hmmm dios mío!… Nessie… ohhhh- no podía pedir más la diosa del oral estaba entre mis piernas haciéndome una mamada de campeonato…

-Pues ya que es nuestra noche… ¡hagámosla memorable!- decía Ness mientras se esmeraba en darme más placer -¡Quiero que te vengas en mi!- Sus palabras me excitaron aun mas y ella siguió con su trabajo moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras con su mano derecha marcaba el mismo movimiento a mi miembro.

Me encontraba en el paraíso y estaba a punto de querer taladrarle la cabeza me comportaba como cavernícola, pero esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, lo único que pensaba era en penetrarla y llegarle hasta el fondo.

Soy un maldito pervertido…

Estaba seguro que debajo de esa falda que poco dejaba a la imaginación no llevaba nada. Y la conocía tan bien que sabía que Ness estaría empapado, pero me gano la tirada. Era yo quien quería estar entre sus piernas hundido en su sexo, no ella en el mío, pero jamás le hubiera impedido algo que ella quisiera hacer así que mejor me deje llevar por el momento…

-¡Oh Nessie!... N..no awan-to me ven-go.

-Vente amor te estoy esperando…

Sus palabras me impactaron, jamás me había venido en su boca pero ya no aguantaba más me sentía explotar, me estaba aguantando pero esa última jalada termino conmigo, estalle en ella…

-No cabe duda de que eres la mejor amor- dije mientras recuperaba el aliento después de una de las mejores mamadas de mi vida… La levante hasta mis labios para besarla desenfrenadamente.

-Y esto no acaba aquí- me dio un último y casto beso cuando se dispuso a bajar de nuevo

Nessie sabía exactamente qué hacer para que mi miembro agarrara tamaño y dureza de nuevo, su cálida lengua se sentía en toda mi extensión haciéndome gemir y mi miembro cobraba vida de nuevo en sus labios…

Se levanto de su asiento y se puso a horcadas sobre mí rodeándome con las piernas, quedando entre el volante y yo…

-Siempre en bueno que utilices falda nena- besaba su cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al principio de su escote… Un movimiento de cadera un tanto brusco y ya estaba en ella.

-Ohhh Jake- gimió al sentir como me deslizaba sin ningún problema en su interior y comenzaba a taladrarla por dentro. Ness comenzó a cabalgarme como si su vida dependiera de ello, comenzó a trazar círculos con las caderas se movía como loca… la sujetaba de las caderas embistiéndola con frenesí mee estaba llevando al limbo.

Lo que hace unos momentos estaba preso de su boca ahora estaba preso de sus paredes vaginales.

-Dios Jake me estas matando…

Levante su blusa y de inmediato me apodere de sus pechos acariciando lamiendo y chupando todo lo que me encontraba…

-Aaaahhhhhhh Jake!!! Hmmm…- Gritaba entre gemidos

-Vamos nena llega para mí- decía mientras la penetraba más duro ayudándola a llegar al orgasmo

-Ya no aguanto Jake-

Lanzo un fuerte gemido chillando como una loca. Tenía la mirada perdida…los ojos totalmente en blanco. Una brisa de calidez me aviso que ella había llegado, su cuerpo tensarse arriba del mío y sus paredes contrayéndose envolviendo a mi miembro en una oleada de placer, llegue con ella a los pocos segundo. No había nada más excitante que hacerlo en la Hummer…

Nessie se colapsó en mi pecho una vez terminada la faena en el auto.

-¿A dónde iremos?- me pregunto mientras me veía con sus ojos chocolate que tanto me enloquecían

-Al fin del mundo- conteste burlón y ella me soltó un manotazo –En este momento podría quedarme de por vida dentro de ti y en esta posición, no cambiaría por nada esto mi amor…

-No me incomodaría en lo absoluto, pero quiero poder caminar mañana y esta no es una posición muy cómoda. Excitante sí, pero no cómoda.

Sonreí al ver el puchero que izo mi novia, era endemoniadamente sexy y a la vez tan enfermizo que con solo una mirada o un gesto de ella, yo ya estuviera más que empalmado.

-Vamos a mi casa Billy salió de camping con Charlie.

Ella sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho y me dio un beso pequeño en los labios.

-Si sigues así jamás no vamos a ir heee…

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- me dijo besando mi pecho

-Como olvidarla- y de verdad que como olvidarla… Sucumbí a los encantos de mi enfermera personal…

*Flash Back*

Teníamos 18 años en aquel entonces, recientemente graduados de la preparatoria.

Después de una gran anotación de mi parte, mi mejor amigo y cuñado Edward Cullen llego a felicitarme por mi hazaña cayendo al pasto, yo caí mal y adiós a la total movilidad de mi pierna izquierda… Enyesado y todo asistí a mi acto académico.

Me dieron incapacidad de 4 semanas y dado a que mi padre trabajaba y mis hermanas Rachel y Rebecca debían ir a la escuela durante el verano para acreditar varias materias que tenía reprobadas, Ness se ofreció para atenderme en ese tiempo y ella fue la elegida para cuidarme.

Miraba a mi novia entrar con la bandeja del desayuno a mi cuarto y no podía dejar de ver su escultural cuerpo tenía una enfermera de infarto…

La sensual y excitante mi novia ya había sido factor varias veces antes para que mi miembro cobrara vida, pero el hecho de que ella se vistiera de esa manera para atenderme era algo inimaginable.

El día antes de que enviara todo por el caño Ness llegó a casa con una minifalda blanca con patoles que dejaba ver bien sus glúteos recortados por una tanga, una blusa que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo bien entallada y con un generoso escote que dejaba ver casi la totalidad de sus pechos, por ultimo unas zapatillas altas. Cuando ella atravesó la puerta ninguno bajo la mirada, como retándonos. La salude intentando disimular mi nerviosismo y tratando de no desviar la mirada de sus ojos, pero irremediablemente la guiaba a sus pechos de vez en cuando.

Ahora ya no podía mirla sin imaginarme entre sus piernas. La miraba diferente ya no era aquella mirada de amor y ternura ahora era una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria. Mis ojos la recorrían milímetro a milímetro y experimentando la sensación de acariciarla tan solo con la mirada que seguía recorriéndola como queriendo eternizar el momento.

Y así fue todo el día cada que ella podía hacia como que se le caía algo y me daba el espectáculo de mi vida, gruñidos casi animales salían de mi garganta cada que su falda se levantaba más de lo considerable.

Al siguiente día iba vestida de manera similar solo que esta vez era un vestido casi transparente. Nessie me estaba volviendo loco si no es que ya lo estaba…

-¿Puedes decirme cómo es que no tienes frio con eso que llevas?- pregunte asiendo énfasis en la escasa ropa que tenia puesta

-Tu casa es muy cálida- dijo sin darle importancia al asunto

-Estás jugando conmigo Reneesme- cambie el tono de mi voz… ganándome una mirada de enojo de su parte… jamás la llamaba por su nombre al menos que estuviera enojado…-¿Que pretendes con pavonearte delante de mí con es baby doll?

-No es un baby doll, se le llama vestido GE-NIO. Me lo dio Alice…

"Alice me quiere matar de un infarto" pensaba mientras Ness se sentaba a mi lado…

-Sé lo que es pero… ¿Cómo es que Edward te dejo salir así?- El jamás dejaría salir a Ness con esa escasa ropa y menos ir a mi casa así.

-Me cambie en el auto antes de llegar- me sonrió pícaramente mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho y yo la abrazaba. Sabía que había algo obscuro en todo esto -¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

-No me quieras cambiar de tema Nessie

-¿Qué no me puedo preocupar por cómo se siente mi novio?- dijo haciendo drama como si la hubiera ofendido

-Está bien, ¿te preocupas por mi?- ella asintió sin entender mi pregunta –Entonces deja de vestirte de esa manera, me causaras un paro…

-¿Cardiaco?- me dijo burlesca sonriendo de lado

Me sorprendió su pregunta pero no deje que se me notara, porque claro que no solo me causaba paros cardiacos, si no que mi amigo alcanzaba una magnitud inimaginable que le dolía hasta los huesos cada que la miraba con esa poca ropa. Pero ni de loco le diría… Ness llevaba meses insistiendo que era tiempo de avanzar, pero yo la amaba más que a mi vida y quería que todo fuera especial… en realidad lo quería, sé que es raro que un hombre quiera esperar pero con Ness la espera valía la pena…

-Si Ness cardiaco- dije casi sin aire

-¿Por qué te reprimes tanto Jake?

Se levanto enojada desasiendo mi abrazo dirigiéndose a la puerta, me levante como pude pero no avance. Mi quejido lleno la habitación y caí en la cama como costal de papas, me dolió la pierna horrores…

Ness corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio caer…

-Amor, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te lastimaste?- me dijo preocupada

-Una pregunta a la vez cariño- le sonreí como a ella le gustaba, no quería que se fuera solo que se quedara conmigo

Ness trato de incorporarse y salir de la habitación. Pero mis brazos fueron más rápidos que ella y se aferraron a su cintura sin que la dejaran moverse.

-Ya veo que está bien- dijo agachando la mirada

-No cariño, no puedo estar bien cuando tu estas triste, ¿Por qué esa carita?- Sabia lo que me iba a decir, ya lo habíamos discutido muchas veces, pero la pregunta era obligada.

La tome levemente por la barbilla y clave mis ojos en ella

-¿No me deseas verdad?

Ella no se imaginaba las mil y una formas en las que me la había imaginado haciéndole el amor… ¿Cómo pensaba que no la deseaba?, si cada vez que la miraba su miembro cobraba vida gritando por salir de su cárcel, para enterrarse en ella…

-No sabes lo que dices- le dije cerrando los ojos de frustración por no poderle decir que si a lo que me pedía

-¿Por qué siempre que estamos en esta situación me evades?

Una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla, mientras yo la atrapaba con mis labios…

-Quiero que sea especial, te lo he dicho mil veces

Cruzo su mirada con la mía pero sabía que ella sabía que era verdad lo que le decía jamás le mentiría, no a ella.

-No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar los últimos días para no hacerte mía en todo momento…

Las imágenes del equipo de americano en tanga regresaron en ese instante, toda la semana había esto pensando en eso. Incluso llegue a pensar que si seguía asiéndolo me enamoraría de Seth el defensa central del equipo y uno de mis mejores amigos.

-No me digas que es difícil para ti, tú siempre andas sin playera, ¿Sabes lo que es para mí verte medio desnudo y no tenerte?... Además no es necesario que te aguantes Jake. Siempre y cuando esto sea contigo, será especial para mí- Ella quería y yo por testarudez no quería dárselo

Ness se incorporo y puso cada una de sus piernas aun lado de mi cadera, por un momento nuestros sexos se rosaron por arriba de la ropa. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de ambos… había sucumbido a los encantos del amor de mi vida, ya no era momento de arrepentimientos si esto iba a pasar ya no le daría más largas al asunto.

En un movimiento rápido y sin importarme la pierna me posicione arriba de Nessie… mientras ella tocaba mi pecho desnudo.

Mis manos viajaron por sus piernas acariciándolas lentamente alcanzando sus glúteos suavemente, con la otra fui subiendo el vestido deslizándolo por encima de su cabeza lentamente, mientras me deleitaba con la hermosa figura desnuda de mi futura mujer, mis labios recorrían su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta el abdomen quedándome ahí. Baje hasta su intimidad la vi arquear la espalda cuando sintió mi aliento en su entrada, instintivamente abrió las piernas para dejarme degustar de ese manjar con más facilidad.

Metí mi lengua en su centro, cosa que agradecía con gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, uno de mis dedos jugueteaba con su clítoris mientras trazaba círculos en el. Acababa de descubrir que era muy hábil con las manos.

Mi lengua se introducía cada vez más adentro de su cavidad, estaba a punto del orgasmo el primer orgasmo de su vida y era causado por mi… mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo a escuchar los sonoros gemido de Ness que no tardo en llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Jake!- gimió –Eso fue… ¡Wow!, no lo puedo describir- sonreí al saber que no tenia palabras para lo que había pasado

Atrape sus labios con un apasionado beso mientras seguía hurgando suavemente con mis dedos dentro de su intimidad atraparon su clítoris, dándole ligeros apretones y jugando con el…

La tenia fuera de sí. Ya estaba más que lista para mi cada vez metía los dedos más profundos, pero con suavidad, no pudiendo más sentí la venida de su segundo orgasmo…

-Qui…ero, intentar algo- dijo jadeando, no sabía qué iba a hacer y con un poco de fuerza intento moverme… Le hice la tarea fácil y me deje caer en la cama con Ness a horcadas…

Fue bajando poco a poco besando mi trabajado abdomen… soltó una leve carcajada quizá al verme con los ojos cerrados echando la cabeza para atrás mordiéndome el labio inferior a causa del placer, jamás me había visto tan vulnerable y sabia que eso le encantaba me tenía donde quería y como quería…

Bajo lentamente mi piyama torturándome, volvió a subir para tomar el elástico de los calzoncillos… al bajarlos la enorme extensión de mi anatomía salto y una mueca de alivio se formo en mi rostro "al fin" pensé en ese momento, mi miembro tenía un buen rato pidiendo salir de su prisión que me causaba tanto dolor.

Ness me miraba llena de orgullo y satisfecha comprobó que me tenía al máximo, yo palpitaba, parecía que iba a estallar… Ella me sonrío al mismo tiempo que cerraba el puño alrededor de mi extensión y con el dedo pulgar le fue dando suaves masajes en el glande apretándome con el puño, comenzó a un increíble sube y baja primero suavemente para luego acelerar el ritmo. Me sentía desfallecer estaba a punto de venirme pero no quería hacerlo hasta estar dentro de ella… no supe de donde saque fuerzas para llevarla hasta sus labios y posarla nuevamente debajo de mi cuerpo…

Nos besamos apasionadamente y los toqueteos no se dejaron esperar, nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una batalla campal al igual que nuestras manos, esa batalla que por muchas ocasiones fue la razón para que ambos llegaran directo a nuestros respectivos baños a ducharnos y bajarnos ese maldito calor que nos consumía por dentro…

–Quiero sentirme tuya... Quiero ser tuya… por favor ya-

-No tengo preservativos- Esa era por una de las causas que no quería que la pasión nos ganara en ese momento quería cuidarla a ella, y un embarazo en estas circunstancias no estaría bien…

-No los necesitamos, empecé a tomar píldoras- me guiño el ojo, eso me animo a tomarla de las caderas y restregarle mi miembro en sus labios, la sensación de sentirla de lleno en mi era el mismo cielo.

-¿Todo planeado heee…?- la besaba en el cuello, sabiendo que era uno de los puntos débiles de mi Ness

-Mujer precavida v…vale por dos- dijo entre gemidos

Sin decir nada más… abrí sus piernas y comencé a estimule el clítoris con mi glande. Un acto de sufrimiento para ambos, pero con una sensación de placer inigualable pasaba la cabeza por sus labios sin penetrarla.

Comencé a avanzar en la entrada de Ness y apenas le ingreso la cabeza, sentí el cielo. Tenía menos de la mitad de mi miembro dentro cuando sentí una barrera interceptando mi paso, era su himen Ness se quejo un poco y yo pare. Toco mi pecho separándome un poco de ella…

-¿Te estoy asiendo daño verdad?- Esto se había salido de control yo jamás podría hacerle daño a mi princesa y ella ahora estaba sufriendo. Hice además de salir, pero ella al darse cuenta me tomo del trasero y me empujo hacia ella haciéndome llegarle hasta el fondo. Clavo sus uñas en mi espalda en señal de dolor, pero no me izo ni el mínimo daño a mi pensando en el daño que le causaba yo a ella…

-Lo siento amor- dije con el dolor de hacerle daño dibujado en mi rostro

-Y… yo lo hice no me pidas perdón, solo dame un minuto- bese sus ojos en lo que ella se acostumbraba a mi… nunca la había visto tan bella y sus ojos chocolate se miraban aun más claros con los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban tras las cortinas…

Ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos que ahora estaban llenos de pasión, lujuria y sobre todo amor…

-Estoy lista- dijo mientras me besaba en los labios

-¿Segura?- asintió dándome otro casto beso

Note como mi cabeza se perdía con cada vaivén exquisito que hacíamos. Se aferraba a mis hombros desesperada como si estuviera preocupada d de que me fuera… estaba loca si pensaba eso, era el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento

-Mmm... Dios mío eres enorme…- dijo casi sin aire

Bese sus pechos, pasando a succionar sus pezones y sin dejarla de embestir suavemente… Nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor no dejaban de moverse ni un momento.

-Te estás reprimiendo amor, anda vamos mas fuerte-

Ella me conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba siendo cuidadoso con ella… pero sus palabras me hicieron tomar confianza. En eso ella se aferro a mis caderas enrollando sus piernas en mi, asiéndolo que aumentara la velocidad…

No quería ser brusco y ella me incitaba a hacerlo… pero pare las embestidas. Esta vez solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía; encontrando un nuevo ritmo de una manera sutil, lenta y calmada aumentando el ritmo poco a poco sin ser salvaje y ella se acompasaba a mi ritmo.

Mis manos bajaron por su espalda hasta su cintura mi nuevo camino favorito y ella enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos negros.

Cambiamos de posición de nuevo deje que Ness llevara las riendas de asunto. Aquella posición hasta ahora me gustaba, el ser dominado por mi novia era aun mas excitante, ella podía controlar el ritmo según le interesaba…Apoyo las manos en mi pecho e inicio un lento movimiento rotatorio disfrutando de la entrada y salida de mi miembro, salía casi por completo para de nuevo introducirse hasta notar como mis testículos golpeaban contra ella. Gemía como loca, y yo levantaba mis caderas acompasándome a ella notándole más excitada y dispuesta a darme el máximo placer.

Se tumbo sobre mi besándome apasionadamente cuando sentí que su vagina cedía a mi estocadas, volví a bombear con fuerza en su interior.

Sus dedos se clavaron en mi nuca, y su cuerpo se contrajo dejándola paralizada por un momento, eso me asusto jamás había experimentado algo así, pero después me di cuenta que había llegado al orgasmo…Pero yo no había llegado aun y seguimos con el choque de caderas pero más lento…Cinco minutos más tarde no aguantaba sentía crecer mi miembro aun mas dentro de ella y sin previo aviso derrame toda mi leche en su interior convulsionándome con ello y llevándola a ella de nuevo conmigo, mientras sentía aquel inigualable placer por primera vez sentido…

La juventud de ambos hacía que apenas sintiéramos cansancio, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos eran la prueba de la gran faena hecha en mi cama...

Fin del flash back

-¿Recuerdas que no querías hacerlo?- dijo entre risitas que para mi sonaba como campanillas

-Solo te estaba cuidando

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho así?

-Si me arrepintiera de ese momento es como negar mi amor por ti Ness- una lágrima rodo por su rostro mientras yo la atrapaba con el dedo índice

-Te amo tanto Jake- dijo chocando nuestras frentes

-No más de lo que yo te amo cariño, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- bese la comisura de sus labios

-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido- sonreímos mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto saliendo de mi, dejándome gran vacío…

-Y la noche aun es joven, esto no termina aquí amor- le dije guiñándole el ojo y a lo que me respondió con una seductora sonrisa…-vamos a casa a continuar con esto amor…

--

--

Awww mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor, mi todo esto es lo más difícil que e hecho jajaja, pero en fin todo sea por alegrarte un momento el día… TE AMO cariño =P lo sabes siempre voii a estar contigo en las buenas y en las peores porke eso es lo ke hacen las mejores amigas okas… te deseo y te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre amor, ke DIOS te guarde mil años mas a mi lado… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BEBE =P


End file.
